Week of August 03 2008 GNN Posts
Sunday, August 03 2008 Monday, August 04 2008 BESPIN: Charity Scam Author: Divak Tan Reports come from Cloud City that one Oldus Javar has come under scrutiny for holding a charity event under false pretenses. According to eyewitness accounts, the event, held at the Wayfarer's Guzzle, was interrupted by Gavon Hawk, a known criminal. While the details are fuzzy, it appears that Mr. Javar held a debt to Hawk of over 100,000 credits. Reportedly, the two men came to an agreement as to how the debt will be repaid. Civilians attending the charity ball were refunded their money. GNN Exclusive Author: Nashtah "Aurra" Sing (OOC: This message is to start the Bith Mush Wide week Event that was scheduled before the crash) GNN Reporter sits in front of the camera and reports "This just in, a member of the cult group Baraka reportedly speaking to the authorities and the jedi about the Cult B.A.L.L.S (Biths Against Loosley Listened Songs), the organization responsible for 29 deaths in Coruscant Cantina and 58 deaths in the explosion in one of the cities lower levels plus countless property damage. The being was suddenly Assassinated by unkown assailant while talking to the authorities, he did though have a datadisc on his person...we got approval to show it... < > A bith stands in front of camera and speaks "I am Baraka Jin, I was a member of the group B.A.L.L.S, run by a psychopath named Bariska Muz. He has just blown up the lower level and killed countless, the victims screams haunt me. I have not alot of time to say what is about to be done. 4 of Baniska's first circle have been sent out on a mission to unknown locations, they have huge colossol bombs with them and plan on planting those Bombs (this wednesday) and set it for a week. Please, stop them. If they manage to plant those bombs then the information must be attained from them....I have no more time...Please stop the screaming...these individuals are named Hashinko Muz, Tonisho Hun, Backina Fen and Jazza Din (ooc: This wednesday till next wednesday the bombs will be planted and riddles/codes will be given to the 4 NPC's, these NPC's will stay in ONE location and you will have to Find them, RP or bargain or bribe or use force to get clues. This TP promotes groups hooking together and solving the puzzles and defusing the bombs...HAVE FUN) Sho'lar Vreeth Is Alive! Author: Sho'lar After disappearing nearly two months ago, Sho'lar Vreeth, former senator of Bothawui, chairman of the Bothan trading company, and esteemed Chancellor of the Republic, the world of Bothawui was thrown into upheaval. Recently, Mr. Vreeth has returned to Bothawui. The following is a press conference held by the Bothan in his Castle in Bothawui. "Ladies and Gentlebeings of the galaxy, thank you for gathering so quickly on Bothawui to meet with me." Sho'lar says with a tired looking gaze, evident even through the thick black fur that encompasses his entire form. "Recently I was kidnapped from Coruscant by a group that claimed to be wanting the best for the Republic. By a group that hated aliens. After being tortured and beaten repeadedly by this group that wanted me to be out of the light, as it were, I managed to bargain for my return to Bothawui. It cost me what I had with me and a promise not to reveal who they were. I intend to keep that promise as I am a man of my word." Sho'lar flashes a bit of a smile, however it is guarded. "Now that I have returned to Bothawui and found out that someone else has taken the liberty of challenging my position as chief executive officer of the Bothan trading company, and that I was removed as a Senator, I must admit that I am most pleased to see that things went on without me. However, now that I have returned I intend to retake my position as the chairman of the BTC and senator to the Republic Senator. I also wish to re-attain my position of Chancellor of the Republic." Sho'lar takes time to sip some fluid while flashes go off and hands go up. "Until I meet with the current leader of Bothawui, I reserve comment on the future of the planet, it's leadership and it's solidarity. I do know that the Republic is in need of a solid leader now that it is apparant that Supreme Justice Palpatine is no longer in the position he was. I will speak again when Bothawui is returned to me and the current leader is reassigned to a new position within the top tiers of the government." Sho'lar stands, with the aid of a bodyguard, and proceeds to walk weakly out of the room and up to his private bedroom. Tuesday, August 05 2008 Wednesday, August 06 2008 Corellian Security Author: GNN This just in: CorSec, in Coronet, has evacuated Coronet's main banking complex. No reason has been given to the general public as of yet. They have also cleared the entire surrounding area and commercial district. Wait, this is just coming over the lines... It would appear that CorSec has announced there is...was...a bomb within the banking complex. There are reports that it has been successfully diffused, but I suspect a Corellian Official to make further announcements soon... BESPIN: Javar Comes Clean Author: Divak Tan Sources report today that Oldus Javar had a press conference during which he came clean regarding the recent charges of embezzlement against him: "I apologize for any hurt I may have caused. My problems with gambling are now in the public arena. I assure you, I have paid those debts now and no others, including my family, will be hurt. I also assure you that this has not affected my business sense, and my importing/exporting business has never been stronger. Thank you." Sources report that Javar was able to pay off his gambling debts to one Gavon Hawk by assisting the man in an incredibly lucrative shipping contract. OOC: Thanks to all who participated. A very fun RP that moved in a good pace and showed off how fun space can be (and how crafty pirates can be when they play with their heads and not with their guns!) Not a bad paycheck for a day's work... Thursday, August 07 2008 Big News From The Rim! Author: Aldog In a surprise move, Aldog, or Alvin Dogma as he is also known, has stepped down as the leader of Kessel. Rumor has it that he has given up his life of crime and has sought asylum within the Republic. In a letter issued by Mr. Dogma shortly before his move, he revealed his "moral need for a better society through legitimate effort." Where he will end up is anyone's guess, but rumor has it that he has made gifts to the Republic in an effort to show his dedication to this change. KESSEL: New Warden Speaks Author: Zamir Edward ZAMIR, the new Warden of Kessel, has made a statement in which he praises Alvin Dogma's past administration, and that he considers the man to be a role model for all those aspiring for a better Galaxy. He has further declared that there will be some social changes for the better in the prison colony and that a statue after the previous Warden will be erected in his homage. MON CALAMARI: Nissa Sarcat Promoted Author: Meena Tills After her performance in the Battle of Bespin, where she preserved the Republic Fleet, and recognizing her continuing service and combat effectiveness, Nissa Sarcat has been promoted to Rear Admiral in the Mon Calamari and Republic navies, and now holds the Unified Command rating of F1. Meena Tills, for the Naval Ministry MON CALAMARI: Fleet Addition Author: Meena Tills The Mon Calamari Navy has announced the commissioning of a new MC90 Battlecruiser, the MCS Felissa. This ship is being assigned to serve with the RNS Navy as part of Reconnaissance Group, and will be Rear Admiral Nissa Sarcat's flagship. Friday, August 08 2008 Engagement Confirmed Author: Aldog GNN reports that the rumors circulating around Aldog's defection to the Republic involved several factors. One rumor was that his conscience finally got the better of him. Another rumor was that he was broke and needed steady income. These two rumors have not been confirmed and my be deemed unreliable until confirmation is obtained. One rumor that has been proven true is that Alvin Dogma and Karin Morrow have confirmed their engagement to be wed. No date for the marriage ceremony has been set, but reports on the street report that the couple are madly in love with each other and are looking forward to tying the knot. Mr. Dogma, meanwhile is awaiting assignment from the Republic. This is, admittedly, an ambiguous statement, so speculation is rampant as to what exactly this means. Stay tuned to GNN for the latest breaking news regarding Mr. Dogma. Saturday, August 09 2008 ORD MANTELL: Independence Author: Ariennye Tei The Lady Admiral released the following statement from orbit of Ord Mantell: "If the Super Ingrate Vordo the Hutt continues his temper tantrum I will burn down his holdings with the fire of a thousand stars. If he makes any effort to touch my personal property, or the Fortress Zergata on that world I will remove him from power by force." "I follow this by declaring independence from Ord Mantell from the tyranny of the Great Hutt Nation and will begin measures to prepare the planet to stand alone until another power can prove their worthiness." "I also urge the citizens of Tatooine to follow suit and pledge my entire Navy to defend them should they also wish to sever their ties to the neglect they have suffered under the Great Hutt Nation." "Further -- I will make no effort to defend the Supreme Ingrate and any individual who wishes to invade the world will suffer no consequence from the Brood unless they touch my two personal properties there. Do so at your own peril." Category:Aug 08 GNN Posts